


Feynhel Lavellan Just Needs Some Sleep.

by keikasate



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisiton
Genre: Trans Male Character, fake wiki, i love making companions ok, personal quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikasate/pseuds/keikasate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feynhel Lavellan is a pretty interesting companion, needless to say he deserves a wiki just like all the others. Who doesn't love elves with no fashion sense and a bad habit of getting over emotional about their best friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feynhel Lavellan Just Needs Some Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting around to publishing my first DAI fics. I figured why not start with the fake wiki? I wrote this a few months ago so please forgive my mistakes.  
> Safrian Cardis belongs to my friend Asher, who has helped me w a bunch of this and we love it when these two get angsty.  
> My main tumblr is nerdbaby-fantroll and my dragon age tumblr is feynhell.

Name: Feynhel Lavellan  
Nickname(s): Feyn, Splinters(given by Varric)  
Race: elf  
Gender: male  
Class: mage  
Title: n/a  
Family:

  * Cyrris Lavellan (younger brother)
  * Shithra Lavellan(stepmother- deceased)
  * Thelras Lavellan (father- deceased)
  * Lihra Devene (aunt)
  * Danyva Devene-Ducret (mother- excommunicated)
  * 2 Unnamed siblings
  * Marlon Ducret(stepfather- excommunicated)



Age: 25  
Affiliation:  
Orlais  
Clan Lavellan  
Inquisition  
Specialization: Storm mage (he does however, have a dagger that he also uses in battle)  
Quests:

  * Plea for Liberation from Red Templars*
  * Outstretched Arms and Aching Hearts*
  * Connections in the south*
  * Its All Fun and Games
  * A Lily On His Grave(by association)*
  * Sit in Judgment (conditional)
  * The Finishing Touch(Trespasser, conditional)



Feynhel is a mage of clan Lavellan and a clan member to a Dalish Inquisitor. He is both Andrastian and Dalish. He is an optional companion and potential romance option for male Inquisitors. He can be recruited through the quest Plea for Liberation from Red Templars.  
After recruitment, he can be found in the tavern in Haven, and then in the tavern and library of Skyhold.(relocation to the library happens after Outstretched Arms and Aching Hearts.)  
If the Inquisitor does not romance Feynhel or Dorian, they end up in a relationship.(Given Dorian and Bull don't enter one)

 **Background** :  
  Feynhel was born in Orlais, and is of elven heritage. Though his father was, he is not originally Dalish. His mother and father separated before he was born and both married other people. He initially lived with his mother, human stepfather, and two siblings in a small city, often visiting his aunt who owned the local tavern. His father wanted to keep in contact with him and they wrote letters frequently(though it was the clan's Keeper that actually wrote for his father.). He also exhibited a magical inclination from a young age,though his mother refused to send him to a circle or even help him train.  
  It is revealed through the quest Connections in the South that he joined his father's Dalish clan(clan Lavellan) at the age of 14 after being disowned by his mother. His father's clan accepted him and he traveled by himself to live with them.  
  Though he was a mage but not the clan's First or Second,he was still allowed to stay and practice magic at first. It is later revealed at Skyhold through dialogue after the quest Connections in the South that an event happened within the clan and he was banned from using magic. It is also said that he was required to pick up another skill besides magic as basis for his stay with the clan afterwards. He often practiced magic alone or with the clan's First in secret. This explains his recruitment scene(and some of his abilities) where he is seen fighting without a staff or magic.  
Feyn left clan Lavellan under his Keeper's request(though at first he says it was simply a ‘desire to travel’, which is a lie he told his family and a Dalish inquisitor) roughly two years before the events at the Conclave took place.  
  Not long after completing Settling In and various other quests after coming to Skyhold, Outstretched Arms and Aching Hearts is made available through the War Table. This quest is mandatory if you wish to romance Feynhel(as are a few other quests), but does not require you to travel to do so. While completing this quest it is possible to gain disapproval through two of the dialogue options. It is also possible to have different ways to initiate this quest depending on the race of the Inquisitor. This quest follows the storyline of the Dalish clan and the events at Wycome, but is slightly modified if the Inquisitor is not of elven origin.  
Feynhel will temporarily leave Skyhold to advance this quest, regardless of choices made. He will return after the war table timer ends(a duration of three hours).  
The quest ends when Feynhel returns and you speak to him in the library, he introduces his younger brother Cyrris to the Inquisitor.  
The next quest available for Feyn, Connections in the South, provides insight to his life before the Dalish clan. This mission also provides chances to gain approval from other party members.  
  This quest requires you to travel outside of Feyn's hometown and kill red templars and seal a fade rift, as well as travel back through his hometown. There are various cutscenes involved and you must have a rouge in your party.(Cole is mandatory if the Inquisitor is not a rogue, and having him in the party provides unique dialogue options)

  After the completion of this quest, It's All Fun and Games becomes available. It is not mandatory and is more of a quest for his younger brother Cyrris, but you will gain approval from Feynhel upon completing it. There is no time restraint and it is a simple game that requires the Inquisitor to search for items hidden by Cole and Cyrris. The quest ends when you find all the items and bring them back to the two, who give you a prize.  
The completion or dismissal of Saf's personal quest directly after the events of Here Lies the Abyss will greatly affect Feynhel’s approval ratings. If you choose to leave Saf's body at Adamant, Feynhel will leave the Inquisition for good, as well as side with Corypheus( revealed before the Well of Sorrows, and an opportunity to judge both Saf and Feyn is presented after confronting them).  
  If you choose to bring his body back, you will have an option to speak to each companion and advisor for their input. Feyn and Cullen(if a romance is not pursued with Cullen) will both be extremely upset. Cullen will be conflicted, though Feynhel will attempt to convince you to revive Saf through Necromancy with Dorian three times. It is possible not to revive Saf and still keep Feyn a companion, though he will be very uncooperative.  
If the Inquisitor is romancing Feyn: He will break up with him and leave the Inquisition if you leave Saf's body behind or chose a dialogue option that ignores his feelings. Reviving Saf requires 75 power, though it is not a time sensitive mission.

  Feynhel generally approves of most Inquisition actions but disapproves of abuses of power. Feynhel will greatly approve of compassionate gestures, completion of small quests, and the kind treatment of Cyrris, Saf, Cole, and Dorian.  
Feynhel generally hates the fade,despite being a mage, and talk of it makes him very uncomfortable- hence his dislike of Solas. (Having Feyn in your party when you enter the fade will show him freaking out much like Sera and Cole)  
Feyn eventually acquires a baby dragon, regardless of if you bring him in your party to hunt a dragon, and names her Janice. She stays near Feyn or Cyrris most of the time.

 **Plea for Liberation from Red Templars:**  
This is a recruitment quest that becomes available in Haven after Champions of the Just / In Hushed Whispers. This quest is accessible through the war table and requires the Inquisitor themself to go and complete.  
The quest description is a letter sent from Feynhel himself that reads:  
“ Inquisition,  
The village of (random village name) sincerely requests your aid. It has been under attack since before I arrived some two months ago. The bandits were not a problem, as they have been scared away by Red Templars that have also begun to invade the village. I stayed to assist to the best of my abilities but I am afraid I am not much of a leader.  
I do my best to work with the meager forces we have, but more villagers die with every attack and I fear we may soon face our final battle without help.  
This town is small but rich in resources, bordered by a forest and has access to a mine. The villagers have promised to help supply the Inquisition if you send us even a few soldiers with your banner to help drive out the red templars.  
I wait in earnest for your reply,  
-Feynhel Lavellan”

  Should the Inquisitor decide not to complete this mission before In Your Heart Shall Burn, Feynhel will die in the ‘final battle’ against Red Templars, along with the rest of the village and it will be impossible to recruit him.  
When the Inquisitor chooses to go through with this mission a marker will be set on the map and the Inquisitor must travel. Mandatory party members for this quest include Saf,and Varric.  
  Upon arriving in the village there will already be fighting taking place and the Inquisitor and their party must help defeat the remaining red templars. When no Templars remain a cutscene begins that shows Feyn wiping off a dagger and sheathing a broken staff. He is covered in blood and dirt, which trigger some humorous comments from various party members and the Inquisitor introduces themself. He is surprised to see the Herald, and surviving villagers cheer and offer to throw a party in celebration. If the Inquisitor is of Dalish origin he cheerfully embraces them and says he's ‘glad that [they're] alive after all this time’.  
  The screen fades and a new cutscene plays that shows the Inquisitor, their party, and Feyn at a tavern sharing drinks. Feyn is no longer covered in blood and introduces himself as well as offers his skills to the Inquisition.  
  If the Inquisitor recruits him, he can be found in the Tavern upon returning to Haven. If the Inquisitor does not recruit him he seems disappointed, but you can still talk to him in various small villages throughout the game afterwards, and can decide to recruit him in any of those places as well.  
**Outstretched Arms and Aching Hearts:**  
This mission occurs after entering Skyhold or when Immediately after Stop the Purge of Wycome’s Elves is made available. It is required if you wish to pursue a romance route with Feyn, though depending on the Inquisitor, it has different outcomes.  
  If the Inquisitor is of elven origin: Immediately after the Wycome operation is made available and the Inquisitor makes their choice, this quest begins. After choosing an advisor to complete this operation you must talk to Feyn and discuss it with him. He insists he go to Wycome to help and goes regardless of what the Inquisitor says, though if you reply with ‘I don't think you'll make a difference’ / ‘ my advisors can handle it’ he greatly disapproves.  
If the Inquisitor is not of elven origin:  
  Leliana gives the Inquisitor a letter from clan Lavellan’s Keeper, addressed to Feynhel, that says that Feyn's parents are dead and requests Feyn's temporary return for their burial ritual. The inquisitor must tell Feyn about the letter and Feyn insists that he must leave to attend and will be back when he can.  
All Inquisitors:  
  Regardless of race or dialogue, Feynhel returns, but is accompanied by his younger brother Cyrris. He reveals that there is no longer a real place for him in his Dalish clan anymore. You can attempt to comfort him by offering to plant a tree in the garden(dalish origin special), or by simply giving your condolences. No approval will be lost with any options on this. The quest ends after this dialogue.  
**Connections in the South:**  
  This quest is available after completing Outstretched Arms and Aching Hearts and is not necessary to complete if you wish to pursue a romance, but provides further background for Feynhel, as well as possible approval ratings for other companions. Feyn and Cole are mandatory party members(though Cole is only mandatory if you are not a rogue, but he cannot be substituted for another rouge). You will gain approval from Feyn if you bring Saf,Bull, or Dorian along as well.  
  This quest involves first traveling to the outskirts of Feyn's hometown to kill various enemies and seal a fade rift before traveling back through the town. You will be instructed to arrive at a tavern, where you will meet the tavern keeper, Lihra(introduced as Feyn's aunt). Talking to Feyn will result in him asking you to come along with him to grab a surprise, and you will be required to bring a rogue with you for this part.  
  Feyn will lead you to a large house where either the Inquisitor(if a rogue) or Cole will pick a lock to the wine cellar. Once in the cellar there are three items to find; a crate of liquor, wheels of cheese, and an old beaten mage staff. (Upon inspection your inventory it will say it is Feyn's and only equipable to him.)  
  Cole makes comments while in this room and traveling to it that are implied to be about Feyn and his past, the aforementioned mage will repeatedly tell him ‘not now, Cole’.  
Once you have these items you will return to the tavern and there is a short cutscene where Feyn declares the alcohol is a gift for all their hard work, and that the Inquisition can have the leftovers and the cheese. There are drinking bets placed and the cutscene ends with everyone laughing.  
  The tavern is then cut to the morning and the Inquisitor can walk around, though only one companion is inside the tavern now. Both Lihra and the companion inside the tavern say that Feynhel and Cole are outside, and the inquisitor is prompted to walk around and find them.  
  Once you get within a visual radius of them you have an option to eavesdrop on the conversation a villager is trying to have with Feynhel. Through the dialogue you hear, it is revealed that the man talking to Feyn is his stepfather trying to convince him to leave the Inquisition and ‘come home’.  
  Feynhel will reply angrily, saying that it's his parent's fault he left.(he also says they no longer have the right to call themselves his parents.) Feyn turns away from his stepfather,at which point he will try to continue the conversation with Feyn and the Inquisitor cuts in. His stepfather will leave, though he seems angry.  
  You have options to ask about the conversation, or ask if he is ready to leave, though the former will result in him saying he'd rather not discuss it at the moment.  
This ends the quest, though at Skyhold if you ask Feyn about it again he reveals that he was kicked out and disowned by his mother for telling her he identified as a man and this is his reasoning for moving to his father's Dalish clan.  
**Its all Fun and Games:**  
  This is a small side quest with no time limit that is more for Feynhel’s younger brother Cyrris than for Feyn, though you gain approval from Feyn by completing it.  
  Cyrris and Cole have hidden various wooden figures (of members of the inquisitor’s inner circle) around Skyhold, find them and bring them back to obtain a prize. (Cole will tell you a little about each companion figure you bring him, while Cyrris will pay you and give you weapon schematics.)  
This quest will not delay other missions if it is not completed.  
**A Lily On His Grave:(by association)**  
This is one of Safrian’s personal quests, however, its completion has a great impact on Feynhel’s approval ratings and future decisions, so it has been included.  
This quest takes place during Here Lies The Abyss after coming out of the fade. Regardless of your party members, Safrian will die. If Saf is in your party a cutscene plays after exiting the fade that shows him being shot by an arrow, killing him. Regardless of if Feyn was also in your party or not, he shows up and tries to heal Saf. This results in dialogue options that will greatly impact whether or not Feyn stays with the Inquisition.  
If the Inquisitor refuses to bring Safrian’s body back to Skyhold Feynhel leaves the Inquisition(and if he was romanced, he breaks up with the Inquisitor). He says that he ‘will do what needs to be done, with or without the help of the inquisition’.  
If the inquisitor brings Saf's body back to Skyhold, Feyn will attempt to convince the Inquisitor to bring Saf back with help from Dorian(via experimental necromancy) a total of three times. It is possible to turn him down and still keep him as a companion, though he grows distant and somewhat uncooperative.  
**Sit In Judgment:(conditional)**  
The judging of Feynhel and Safrian is only available if the Inquisitor refused to bring Saf's body back from Adamant, causing Feyn to leave the Inquisition. If Feyn left the Inquisition, it is revealed in a fight before the Well of Sorrows that Feyn agreed to work with Corypheus in exchange for Saf to be brought back.(as well as a select few people be exempt from harm)  
After fighting Feyn and Saf hey are captured and brought back to Skyhold for Judgment. When asked for a defense, the only thing said by Feyn is that he accepted full responsibility and that is wasn't Saf's fault, as well as asking that Safrian not be punished harshly.  
There are multiple choices of consequences, they are the same for both but Saf and Feyn can have different punishments.  
Possible choices for both are: being executed, made Tranquil, or released under surveillance.  
Feyn expresses a desire to be executed instead of being made tranquil, while Saf prefers being made tranquil to dying.  
Making Feyn tranquil results in disapproval from Feyn, Saf, Dorian, and various others, since he preferred dying.  
Killing Saf results in disapproval from Feyn, Dorian, Cole, and Varric, while you gain approval from Vivienne and Solas.  
Making Saf tranquil will garner slight disapproval. Executing Feyn has the same approval result as making Saf Tranquil.  
Letting them both remain under surveillance will result mostly in slight approval from most companions.  
Combinations:  
Killing Saf and letting Feyn stay under surveillance will make Feyn very hostile and uncooperative.  
Letting Saf stay under surveillance and making Feyn tranquil will make Saf and Dorian angry with the Inquisitor. Various companions will express through dialogue their disapproval, and Cyrris will not speak to the Inquisitor. Cyrris will hang around Cole and he will speak on Cyrris’s behalf until the Inquisitor pushes hard enough. Feyn eventually disappears from Skyhold and it is offhandedly implied that Safrian killed him.(as Feyn had wished instead of being tranquil)  
Making both of them Tranquil will garner mixed results, as Feyn didn't want to be tranquil. They no longer speak to each other except for work purposes, and Dorian, Cyrris, and Cullen are all still upset somewhat.  
Keeping them both under surveillance will result in the most approval and they will be grateful, as well as help the Inquisition with information on Corypheus they learned.

 **The Finishing Touch: (Trespasser DLC)**  
Granted that the Inquisitor is on good terms with Feyn, this quest takes place at the beginning of the DLC, when the Inquisitor catches up with companions. If Feyn was in a relationship with Dorian, he asks the Inquisitor to help him find information on family crests, as he plans to propose and needs to know Dorian’s family crest for the dagger he's made for the occasion.  
The Inquisitor has to find a book laying around and bring it to Feyn, where a cutscene will trigger that shows Feyn showing the Inquisitor the finished dagger and then the quest is completed.  
Asking either Feyn or Dorian about it later reveals that Saf is helping them plan the wedding.

 **Post Trespasser:**  
If Feyn was on good terms with the Inquisitor, he moves in with Saf and Cullen at the Templar clinic while Dorian is in Tevinter and Cyrris is studying diplomacy. He takes up knitting with the ex Templars and starts a successful knitted goods business that's all the rage across Thedas thanks to a few select people. He also sneaks out to Tevinter to see Dorian at random times. Janice grows quickly and becomes a sort of lovable guard dragon.  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's bad formatting, Archive apparently hates it when I paste stuff in from Google docs and it's really tedious to fix all of it.


End file.
